occultics_esotericafandomcom-20200213-history
Wyrd
Possession of this trait distinguishes the True Fae and those related to them from all other beings. It also separates them from other types of Faerie, such as Elves, which are tied to Gaia. In parlance, Wyrd designates Thaumaturgy derivative of the True Fae. However, this definition is not necessarily the original one, as it is only based off an incomplete understanding of the True Fae and their principles. The thing that can most be said for certain is that it is an enigmatic force tied to the denizens of Arcadia. In truth, the Wyrd is essentially the Consensus of the True Fae, for want of a better term. What makes them more and less than real beings. The means by which they place themselves outside the limitations and causality that everyone else acts under by subsuming the stories they desire and taking a form based on that story. Some portray the Wyrd as little more than one's ability to manipulate the magic of the True Fae. But others still see it as something sentient, even divine, representing Fate itself within the grand scheme of things. It would perhaps be better to say that it is how the True Fae distort destiny to obtain the reality they desire. The True Fae, being a type of Elohim, possess the ability to change their shape fundamentally to accommodate their desires. While the forms taken by Elohim are those that best suit their Mission and purpose, and Elohim-based True Demons attach themselves to Paradigms, allowing them to gain the power of human faith and the support of humanity at the expense of potentially being changed by the beliefs of the Paradigm, even as they try to influence it, the True Fae make use of the Wyrd, allowing them to distort fate and destiny to reflect their personal narrative, which determines the form they take. Manipulation of Wyrd and perhaps even the existence of Wyrd itself seems to cause distortions in Earth's natural order, and thus is treated as a threat to be removed by Gaia, causing it to crush the distortions made using it much as it would other acts of Thaumaturgy. This, in tandem with the Consensus Paradigm headed by the God Machine, is why the True Fae have difficulty even existing on Earth. Even so, the True Fae are surprisingly well connected, or rather, acquainted with the natural functions of Gaia's world, as several of the typical Contracts they create are connections with the natural world, bargains made with the planet which are substantiated by the Wyrd. The Wyrd is the supernatural trait possessed of all Changelings due to their unique connection to the True Fae. For them, it is a transformative power that represents how much they've been changed by the effects of the True Fae's Glamour. Most Changelings start out knowing how to tap into only a small fraction of this tremendous power. As they experiment with their new powers, however, they find their magic growing in strength, their memories of their servitude returning with greater clarity and even some of their fundamental human limits pushed aside, allowing them to develop all manner of astounding capabilities both magical and mundane. Just as anything else from Faerie, this power comes at a price. For most, their emotions become more volatile and intense. Ultimately, their passions can become so intense that even friends and allies are put off by the intensity of these feelings. Maintaining the illusion of humanity becomes increasingly difficult as well, as elements of a Changeling's true form begin to poke through their façade, further widening the rift with ordinary life. As if that weren't enough, a Changeling with a high Wyrd finds that they become bound by certain superstitions and folktale weaknesses, as well as more noticeable and interesting to the True Fae.